


Into My Pack

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Theo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fox Stiles, Jealous Derek, Jealous Theo, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Stiles, Possessive Derek, Possessive Theo, Pregnant Stiles, Somnophilia, Were-Coyote Theo, courting, courtship behaviour, m-preg, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Derek fall for Omega Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into My Pack

**Author's Note:**

> MURDERBOYFRIENDS :  
> steo / theo raeken just wants stiles stilinski to be the mother of his chimera children, basically.  
> steo / where theo wants to mate the fuck out of stiles, and his chimera pack tries to help.  
> steo + boypussy! stiles stilinski.  
> steo au / theo wants to get stiles pregnant with his pups.  
> sterek vs steo a/b/o dynamic au - everyone knows that wolves and coyotes are natural born enemies, so... what happens when an alpha werewolf and an alpha werecoyote fall insanely in love & lust with a gorgeous werefox at first sight? just ask stiles stilinski.
> 
> kitty93:  
> 1\. STEO / theo whispering in stiles' ear all the sweet, filthy things he has alwayd dreamt of doing to him - since the very first time he saw him...

Derek and Theo hated each other, and if they’d had their say, their backs never would have been working together. Werewolves and Werecoyotes hated each other, and being forced to unite their packs to tackle the latest demon in Beacon Hills had not done anything to tame that rivalry.

The two of them treck through the woods, two alphas, barely tolerating each other.

‘Wait.’ Theo said suddenly, a hand jutting out to thump Derek in the chest. Derek growled lowly ‘Smell that?’

Derek gave a tentative sniff, before his eyes lit up. Jesus, it smelt delicious. The two of them broke into a run, tearing through the trees, before coming to an abrupt stop.

There, in a little clearing of a lavender meadow in the forest, sat a Werefox.

He was less than half shifted, with little orange ears twitching out of thick black hair, and a large, silky orange tail with a beautiful white tail out behind him, as he sat in jeans and a green plaid shirt; examining a body. A dead body, that Derek and Theo had buried weeks ago. The two Alpha’s mouths water, the little Werefox is slender, and smells like Omega.

The Werefox yips at their scents, twirling around worriedly ‘I didn’t do it!’ He exclaims, heart hammering. Theo’s fangs drop. He’s even more gorgeous from the front. Wide blown amber eyes, dotted skin, and pink lips. His nose is upturned and delicate. Theo wants him to bear his pups, and Derek follows a similar strain. ‘A-Alpha Hale. Alpha Raeken.’ He nods obediently, baring his neck.

Theo jumps, until he’s landing with a powerful thud before Stiles ‘Well, Werefox,’ He smirks ‘seems you know our names, but we don’t know yours.’

The Omega’s heart is hammering furiously ‘S-S-Stiles Stilinski. A not yet official member of the Hale pack.’

Derek huffs a proud puff, and Theo’s eyes bleed red. ‘The Hale Pack?’

‘M-my dad thinks they’d be a good fit for me. B-But I haven’t been made official yet. I’ve never even met- Alpha Derek before,’ he half waves, half bows towards Derek, who’s slowly been stalking closer ‘It’s an honor to meet you, Alpha-‘

Theo roars, and Stiles shrinks away, ears twitching, eyes bleeding blue worriedly. Theo takes a breath, before smiling ‘Stiles,’ he says ‘did you ever consider the Raeken pack? I know we’re smaller, but we’re much more powerful. We could use an Omega to build the pack up. I’d love to see you round with my pups.’

Derek looks scandalized at the vulgarity, but Stiles is blushing beet red. It appeals to his Omega sensibilities. His ears curl over slightly ‘A fox coyote hybrid.’ Stiles breaths

Theo grins, leaning closer, whispering over the shell of Stiles’ ear ‘clever, with a killer instinct. Come on, Stiles. You _gorgeous_ thing.’ Stiles flushes further, and Theo looks surprised ‘you’ve never been told how beautiful you are? How sexy?’ He lets his teeth graze Stiles’ jaw ‘because you are-‘

Derek’s shoved Theo hard, and Stiles scrambles away as the two Alpha’s growl. ‘What makes you think you can claim?’ Derek hisses ‘He’s _my_ Omega. I’m gonna breed him-‘

‘You haven’t even made him an official pack member!’

They both shift fully, and Stiles watches in awe.

Two handsome, scratch that, sexy Alpha’s are fighting over him.

Over him!

He feels himself getting wet and quickly forces it away.

He stands before they kill each other, and whispers in a brave voice ‘Court me.’ And shifts into his cunning little fox body, and sprints away.

…

…

…

Derek and Theo court in very different ways.

Derek leaves flowers, and romantic notes and chocolates.

And Stiles reads them, cooing as he eats, and slips the flowers into vases as his Father huffs.

Theo leaves bloodied carcasses on Stiles’ doorstep, and new laptops on his bed.

And as Stiles shifts and digs into the bloody meet, or types away on a new keyboard, his Father rolls his eyes.

‘Have you decided?’ John asks one evening over dinner, and Stiles hums.

He’s made a list of the strengths and weaknesses of each Pack. The Hale Pack is bigger, but they have a worse history, there have been more inter-pack disputes, more attacks. The Raeken Pack is smaller but specialized. They manipulate their way out of fights and so have lost less members. Their members are also more gifted. But the Hale Pack has been around longer, it has a better reputation and is more likely to make alliances. The Raeken Pack are feared and aloof. But both would serve Stiles well.

He shifts into his fox form, and goes for a contemplative run through the forest.

He stops short when he sees Theo. Resting on a bridge over a river.

Theo spots him, and smiles. ‘Hi Stiles,’ he says softly, and Stiles pads over to him. A tiny little fox, and sits a little way away, and Theo looks him over ‘You’re absolutely adorable in fox form.’ He says with an amused grin, and Stiles bares his teeth ferociously. Theo rolls his eyes ‘yes, you’re very powerful. Come here,’ he holds his arms out, and Stiles panders to him. Nuzzles onto Theo’s lap and rests as Theo strokes him. ‘My sister died in this river, Stiles,’ he says, and Stiles whines ‘of hyperthermia.’

Stiles falls asleep.

 

When he wakes up, he’s back to human form, quite naked and in Theo Raeken’s bed.

‘Oh my god,’ he hisses to himself, wrapping the blankets tight around him and Theo appears in the doorway, smiling fondly

‘There’s no need to be embarrassed, Stiles. I just brought you back here to rest. Nothing happened.’

Stiles raises an eyebrow ‘did I shift before or after you carried me here?’

Theo smirks ‘before.’ And his eyes drag up and down Stiles’ body through the sheet. Stiles blushes and Theo growls ‘I wondered how far down that blush went.’ He steps forward intimately, and tugs the blankets down Stiles’ chest, and Stiles whimpers, letting them pool around his waist as Theo traces his knuckles softly down Stiles’ chest. ‘Are you cold, babe?’ Theo asks gently, thumbing abruptly at Stiles’ pebbled nipples and Stiles jerks, hands spasming and the sheets fall to the ground uselessly. Stiles squeaks but Theo just cups him with a warm, strong hand, and Stiles whimpers, forehead resting on Theo’s shoulders. ‘I looked, you know,’ Theo whispers, one finger dipping between Stiles’ dripping cunt ‘at your gorgeous pussy, Stiles. After you shifted, but were still asleep- I just spread your legs nice and wide and _looked._ So beautiful. I planted a nice wet kiss on it. Got my tongue nice and deep.’

‘ _Fuck.’_ Stiles whispered, gulping as Theo stroked him gently. He could feel himself getting wet, goosebumps prickled all over his skin.

‘Have you decided on a Pack, Stiles? Have you decided on a mate?’ His finger ghosts over the entrance to Stiles’ hole.

‘I-I-‘

‘Because we can’t do this if you haven’t picked.’ And Theo is suddenly a few feet away and Stiles reels from the loss, trembling. Cold. Theo smiles gently ‘just pick, Stiles. Who you want breed you. Fill you up nice and good.’

Stiles pouts ‘Alpha.’

Theo grins wickedly ‘hopefully I am one day, Stiles. But for now, put on some of my clothes. I’ll make you some food.’

Stiles nods gratefully, and watches Theo leave. He takes a moment to breathe, settle his heartrate, before going to the wardrobe. Everything looks expensive, so he just pulls out a plain t-shirt. Theo’s so muscular and taller than Stiles, that the shirt comes down to past his thighs, and he pulls on a pair of underwear because he’ll be swimming in those jeans.

As he heads out of the room, he looks around.

The Raeken Pack meeting house. It’s nice. Nicer than the Hale house. Cosier, but grander in a sense. He pads into the living room, and immediately goes towards the warmth of the fire. As he gets comfortable his ears and tail appear, a sign he’s content.

‘You smell good.’ Comes a voice, and Stiles jumps, but turns. He nods at the girl.

‘Beta Tracey.’ He swallows respectfully ‘I was just-‘

She waves him off, smiling ‘don’t need to explain yourself to me. I’m going for a hunt. Want anything specific? Rabbit? Deer? You are staying for dinner right?’

Stiles nods jerkily, and she rolls her eyes, ruffling his hair and walking out. Stiles stares. And then Hayden comes downstairs, he recognizes her from biology and gives her a small wave. ‘Liam’s friend,’ she nods ‘cute little Omega Stiles, I know all about you,’ she rubs his shoulder ‘did Tracy leave? I told her to wait for me. Stupid Kanima,’ and she shifts into her jaguar form and Stiles gasps.

‘You’re beautiful,’ he whispers, and the Jaguar licks his cheek, heading out.

He gets a moment of silence for a bit longer, before Corey and Josh come in, talking and they freeze upon seeing Stiles.

Corey licks his lips ‘You smell good, Stiles,’ And he collapses onto the couch. Josh gazes at him for a bit longer, a little amazed.

‘A Werefox Omega, wow,’ he blushes ‘are you gonna be our pack mom?’ He asks eagerly, and Corey hisses at him

‘Josh! Don’t scare him! Sit down!’ Corey orders, and Josh sits, and Stiles blushes as they both stare at him. Corey smiles a little ‘so Stiles, you thinking about our pack?’

Stiles nods jerkily ‘ah, yeah, yeah, I’d never really considered a pack outside the Hales, because I didn’t think there were any options. And this pack is so selective- not in a bad way!’

Corey laughs ‘I know what you mean. We’re an odd bunch. I think you’d fit in nicely,’ he gives a wink and Stiles laughs. ‘Come onto the sofa, Stiles, we’ll watch some television-‘ Corey pauses ‘or are you cold? Do you want me to turn the heating up?’

‘No! No, I’m fine now, don’t worry,’ and Stiles heads to the couch, and they offer him the space between them. The two warm bodies calm his Omega instincts, and the show starts.

Corey turns away from the screen during an advert break to see Josh resting his head on Stiles’ lap, whimpering softly, and is about to open his mouth to scold him, when Stiles runs his fingers through Josh’s hair, clicking soothingly in an Omega tone, and Corey stares in awe as Josh settles down. Corey rests his head hesitantly on Stiles’ shoulder, and Stiles nuzzles him affectionately and Corey sighs; content.

Maybe they will finally have a pack mom after all.

Theo seems beyond thrilled when they all sit around the dinner table. Stiles smells like a mixture of everyone in his pack, and they all smell like him, and they dig into the deer and laugh and talk.

‘So Stiles,’ Tracy says, taking a sip ‘are you more comfortable semi-shifted like that? Ears and the tail?’

Stiles nods ‘Yeah I…I don’t know, I find just being in my human form separates me from the fox, and I don’t like it.’

Theo grins ‘Werefoxes are extremely rare, Stiles. They’re the rarest were-animal.’

Stiles looks down ‘I think were-jaguars are pretty amazing.’

Hayden beams at him ‘you’ve picked a winner here, Theo. Can we keep him?’

Theo turns to Stiles seriously ‘I don’t know, can we?’

Everyone is suddenly looking at him then and Stiles swallows thickly. Josh looks devastated at merely the thought that Stiles may not be pack. ‘I…I- I have to talk to my dad.’

…

…

…

‘Son,’ John hugs him tightly ‘you go to whichever pack is right for you. You know I’ll love you either way.’

‘Are you sure?’ Stiles leans back, looking up at his father ‘It’s just…I really, really like Theo’s pack. They’re all misfits who…who fit together, and I…I think I’d fit in.’ He smiles shyly and John laughs at him

‘It’s sounds perfect, son.’

…

…

…

Allison touches Derek’s arm, because the Alpha keeps growling. ‘You have to keep it together, Derek.’ She whispers.

Derek looks up, and Theo grins smugly at him.

Stiles is nestled into Theo’s side, little ears and long tail up around him, blue mating bite on his neck. Tracy, Josh, Corey and Hayden stand around them. The Raeken Pack. Stiles smiles at him, and Derek feels weak in the knees.

He lunges.

Peter slams him into the wall ‘Derek!’ He orders ‘You have to get ahold of yourself!’

Theo laughs. His hand is possessive around Stiles’ waist, and Stiles whacks him ‘don’t be mean.’ The Omega grumbles, and Theo kisses Stiles’ temple

‘He’s mine!’ Derek roars, and Peter rolls his eyes, turning to the Raeken Pack

‘I think we may have to continue this some other time.’

Theo smirks ‘I figured that might be the case.’

…

…

…

Stiles whines as Theo positions him, so Stiles’ pussy is stretched across Theo’s big alpha cock, and Stiles sits astride him. ‘Ride me,’ Theo orders, voice hoarse, and Stiles obeys eagerly, bouncing energetically, groaning, moaning loudly as Theo bucks up into him. Hands firm on his waist as he rams up into that tight wet space, carving out a mold for himself.

‘Gonna get you fat with my pups, Stiles. You’re gonna make this pack even bigger, even stronger. Gonna keep you round with my litter. Maybe even let Corey breed you, we’ll be the strongest pack in Beacon Hills- but remember you’re mine. You belong to me.’ He’s growling possessively and fuck it turns Stiles on.

Theo’s knot forms, stretching the walls of his poor pussy even further, locking them together as Theo comes hard, filling Stiles with his seed, and Stiles cries out as his orgasm takes over, and he falls limp to Theo’s chest. Theo wraps one arm around him, the other trailing down to Stiles’ ass hole, sliding one slick finger into him, pumping eagerly.

‘Need to stretch this hole out too, babe. But first we’ll get you nice and pregnant. How’s that sound?’

Stiles whimpered happily. Theo grinned, his cock still spurting as Stiles whined in dicomfort.

‘Sorry baby,’ Theo smiled ‘Gotta fill you up. Make sure it takes.’

When Theo finally shrinks enough to pull out, he plugs Stiles up, and Stiles falls limp onto his back, staring up at Theo in pain.

‘It hurts.’ He whimpers, and Theo nods understandingly ‘I’m sorry, baby, but we gotta keep my seed inside you. You want that, don’t you?’ Stiles nodded, and Theo nestled between his legs ‘but I’ll let my little Omega feel good. You’ve been so good for me, baby. Such a good Omega picking me.’ He pulls open Stiles’ pussy lips and licks up once, and Stiles cries out in pleasure as Theo licks him thoroughly, eating his little Omega out, suckling and making Stiles cum again, harder, clenching around the plug in pleasure.

Stiles sank into the mattress, exhausted and sated.

But Theo keeps licking.

‘What are you doing?’ Stiles whimpers, pushing at Theo’s head, but the Alpha just grins

‘Making you feel good.’ Stiles whines, because he’s too sensitive, it hurts, but Theo gorges himself on Stiles’ pussy. ‘You like me eating your little clitty don’t you, Stiles? Who does this belong too?’ He rubs the pad of his thumb in circles over Stiles’ nub and Stiles cries out

‘You! Only you! Alpha!’

Theo slurps hungrily, Stiles pussy juices running down onto the bedsheets, all over Theo’s chin. ‘That’s right, scream, baby, let ‘em know who’s making you feel this good.’

‘Theo! Theo! Theo!’ Stiles cries out, hips making his pussy ride Theo’s face, as he cums again, and while Theo starts licking him again, Stiles tries to push his legs together ‘no more,’ he pleads ‘no more,’

‘Just one?’ Theo pleads, throwing his best pouting look to his Omega ‘I like the taste.’

Stiles groans, covering his face with his hands and spreading his legs, and let’s Theo tear him apart.

…

…

…

‘Make sure you eat your breakfast.’ Stiles orders Tracy, Hayden, Cory and Josh ‘and be careful.’

They nod dutifully, and finish up, nuzzling their pack mom, and placing careful hands on Stiles’ round stomach, full of four little coyote-wolf hybrids and they head off into the woods.

Theo comes downstairs, and kisses Stiles’ lips dirtily, before kissing his stomach ‘you’ll be okay here by yourself?’ Theo asks worriedly, and Stiles smiled

‘I’ll be fine. I’ll call my dad. See how he’s doing.’

Theo nods ‘call me if you need too, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Stiles smiles, leaning up for another kiss and Theo smiles, obliging happily. ‘Bring home some rabbit?’ He calls as Theo heads out the door, and Theo chuckles

‘Of course, my little fox.’

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT AND COMMENT


End file.
